


I want you, I want you so bad it's driving me mad

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Mild Language, Poor thing, Sexual Frustration, Sousuke and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Week, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idol!AU Sougisa snippet. <i>He is absolutely, entirely sure he will not survive the week. Not since his client - and his lover - just started promoting a single that seems to have made all the pop charts explode. He seems to have been invited to virtually every single event in the country that has anything to do with music. A single that is slow and hypnotizing and one that, if someone listens closely, will reveal some pants and soft moans in it through some dark electronic veils.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you, I want you so bad it's driving me mad

He is absolutely, entirely sure he will not survive the week. Not since his client - and his lover - just started promoting a single that seems to have made all the pop charts explode. He seems to have been invited to virtually every single event in the country that has anything to do with music. A single that is slow and hypnotizing and one that, if someone listens closely, will reveal some pants and soft moans in it through some dark electronic veils. It is nothing new in the pop scene, but what is shocking is that Nagisa, affectionately called Nagisacchi by little girls and middle-aged moms, is changing his public persona's look and his music's sound, one that was always sweet and sugary and innocent since his debut. Although, to be fair, the mood in this track is still a bit frizzy and bubbly like the rest of Nagisa's songs.  
It is a transparent attempt at making a transition in his music style. It's a single, outside of his albums - and since it sold a lot and made people chatter about him it will most likely be in his third album - and it is mostly meant to test his fanbase, see just how much change they can handle from the reassuring personality they got to know, whether they would appreciate it at all... and yes, they knew people would not mind much, maybe, but Sousuke just did not expect the song, _Want Me To?_ , to burn the air the way it did, making Nagisa a relevant name in an over-saturated scene. In a week they sold as many digital copies of the single as the entirety of those sold by his last EP, and people are talking, or better yet, the media are _freaking out_. His phone is constantly ringing, which means Nagisa keeps escaping from his fingers.  
It's troublesome. Since Nagisa wants to slowly try and change the look of his brand to a more 'mature' one, he is now wearing tighter pants and dark, a bit more revealing clothes on a regular basis, he got a little star-shaped tattoo on his hip - which is meant to be seen only by himself and Sousuke, but he will not cover it up in case he lifts his arm a little too much during a live show and inadvertently reveal it... and his make-up got less soft and bright, more adult despite the fact that it still makes him look quite androgynous. Even more so, maybe.   
And he seems happy. Happier than when he was forced into looking like a child despite him being twenty-four, happier since he implored Sousuke to switch to a different record company, one that would allow him to explore other sounds, other themes, and show a different side of himself. He's been dreaming to shake an excessively childish image off since he was a drummer for the band club, in high school. And then since he met Sousuke, he's been grasping at any opportunity to change the perception the public has of him.  
And his mutation, as a move, was indeed a fortunate one. His fans - mostly teenage girls, of course, but also a quite numerous niche of gay teens as it seems - turned out to love his cheeky and teasing winks, his voice pitching up a bit less to take a bit of the cutesy edge out, his jokes which got slightly more suggestive, and his hips swaying - honestly, the young man has the best hips, especially when they move in little waves, making his body roll elegantly. Not only female fans ended up drooling on him: every time Sousuke glances at him during rehearsal, his lower body seems to warm up a little. How did he get into a relationship with such a small, apparently naive boy who then turned out to be quite the tease? Nagisa's smiles, winks and occasional glances do not help. At all.  
Like now, as he records a demo for another song, he tilts his head in his ugly, puffy and soft pink sweatshirt, but the way his lips tilt just slightly, the way his voice seems to serenade the microphone smoothly and the way his body moves inadvertently in little bops... that is all mesmerizing. It reminds Sousuke of those evenings when Nagisa is tired, but still willing to slide his mouth between Sousuke's legs as his manager drinks a beer, slowly, softly, his tongue moving in tantalizing circles and his teeth only grazing very delicately on him.  
He swallows, and takes a silent deep breath to steady it, but his eyes burn holes in the glass separating them. And Nagisa senses the gaze, because he opens his eyes all of a sudden and flashes a smile, before reaching back into his intimate world where rainbow unicorns and dark beats palpitating in his blood clash together.  
And then his schedule says he has an interview, where he'll probably have to repeat the same answers he already gave journalists ten times in the past few days, but he does not seem annoyed. He just jogs cheerfully out of the recording studio alongside Sousuke, who looks around and makes sure only trusted collaborators are around before bending his neck and kissing him softly on the lips. That is all they have time to do. Nagisa cannot be distracted or waste time, and despite the fact that in the evening they are less strained by commitments and are more free to spend the time however they want, one way or another it always ends up with them being unable to do anything. Not even a quickie in the bathroom, not even some dry humping, nothing. It's the busiest Nagisa has ever been, and despite the frustration that is mounting inside of him as well he did tell Sousuke that they would have to wait. Besides, at the end of the day they are always both too tired and strained to really engage in sex.  
  
"I see you changed your look, Nagisacchi!" The interviewer, a pretty girl who must not be older than nineteen - maybe an intern or something - squeaks once they are sitting down in front of some soda, and Nagisa beams at the comment.  
"Yes! You like it?"  
"Absolutely! It makes you look so mature!" She replies, smiling bright.  
"Ah, thanks! That is what I wanted, actually," Nagisa chirps content, taking a sip.  
"Why did you change your look and your music? You seemed to sell quite a lot even with colorful MVs and bubbly songs, so why change that?" She asks then leaning on the table.  
"Well," he begins, with a little, shy smile. "I am not that person. I think people have always seen me as an innocent, pure child, but I'm not that. Or, well, I am not pure in the way people think. I don't think I'm a bad boy, but I felt like that image I was giving of myself was not truthful and honest either to myself or others, if it makes sense," he adds, in a more serious tone, while the girl nods at him intently. "In a way... this has been influenced by my private life. So I think it was only due, one cannot stay the same forever!" He concludes his answer, with a cheerful grin and a careless shrug.  
By ' _private life_ ', he surely means his attitude and thoughts changed, or more on point his real feelings and identity came out more easily, since he was introduced to Sousuke and soon after hired him as his manager. The funny thing is, they clicked at first, only not in a romantic 'I feel like I've been knowing you forever' sort of way. It was more a matter of Sousuke being skeptic about managing a _silly_ pop idol when in the past he had only managed rock and rap acts, and being usually quite hard to get through to, but Nagisa tore down his cold, formal exterior façade to invasively crawl through some crack in Sousuke's life and then curl up comfortably in his chest, so to speak, in a way obligating him to grow fond of the singer. It was a positive process for both of them, though. Some people need others forcing themselves in their lives to start truly seeing the other.  
"Oh! Is there _someone_  in your life?" The interviewer immediately squeaks, leaning towards him, obviously hungry for a scoop.  
"Ah... no, I mean... I only read a few dark-themed books and um, yeah, I realized art is meant to be explored in a lot of different ways, you know?" Nagisa replies, starting to fidget a bit under the table, and Sousuke presses his lips together while looking at him with the most inappropriate thoughts popping up in his head, about how cute his lover is when he's blatantly lying. "And... even if there was something to say about my private life, I would rather keep it for myself," he adds politely, and the woman settles back down.  
"Ah, yes. Definitely. Your song, _Want Me To?_ , was co-written with Matsuoka Rin, wasn't it? He's got a bad boy aura, doesn't he?" She continues, a bit bummed out by having been denied a juicy scoop.  
"Yes, exactly, he inspired me too," Nagisa responds nodding, with a fond smile. Rin is an act who mixes up rap with a fast flow and traditional music, generating quite a mix of past and present, tradition and foreign novelty. And it works. He was one of Sousuke's clients some time ago, before they became best friends - it seems Sousuke is not very good at keeping his professional and private lives separated, after all.  
"So will you be collaborating more with other idols?" The woman asks, leaning back against her chair and sipping on her Ramune. Nagisa seems pensive about that, but then he shrugs, almost carelessly.  
"Dunno. If it happens, I'll be happy to work with others, especially because it'll make me learn more, but I haven't heard from anyone else yet..."  
"I see. So about your next album, will it sound more like _Want Me To?_ or was that the beginning of something completely different?"  
Nagisa thinks hard on that, silently, until he finally shakes his head.  
"I don't know. I don't really plan these things, I guess you should talk to my producer or something!" He replies, chuckling. "It's not like I'm trying to evade your question, but... I don't think about these things. I don't know where I'm going, but I hope I end up somewhere fun!" He continues, beaming bright. The interviewer blinks at him, and then bursts giggling as well.  
"Ah! I see!"  
"I'm a bit of an air-head," Nagisa explains, blushing slightly. And then he throws a smile Sousuke's way, while the manager looks on and listens. In that moment, he nods amused. Nagisa does sound distracted by a lot of things, most of the time, and it does seem like he loses sight on what's prioritary, however Sousuke knows the boy does put a lot of effort in all he does, and he works hard which, again, is partly why they haven't had sex in days. _Days_. _Fuck, he's so cute_.  
  
At the end of the day, Nagisa debates for a bit on whether to go to the gym and exercise a little bit more to increase lung capacity so that he will sing more easily while dancing, but the moment he trips on his own feet and almost falls down, Sousuke grabs his arm and drags him to the bedroom, ignoring his whining that he needs to practice his steps.  
"You're going to sleep, and that's the end of it. Tomorrow our schedule is crammed as well, you'd better rest," the manager tells him, who pouts from inside the room. Ready to turn around and go to his own room (where he's probably going to rub one out then go to bed and call it a day), he's held off by Nagisa grabbing his wrist.  
"Sou-chan, aren't you even going to give me a kiss?" He murmurs, with a pleading look and a little, cheeky smile. Sousuke's breath hitches while, of course, a lot of blood seems to have transferred to his crotch instantly. _God, when did he become such a perv?_  
"Nagisa, you need to sleep," he mutters, looking down at him and at his lips, rosy and pouty.  
"Please... I won't be able to sleep without a goodnight kiss," Nagisa whines, childish, as he moves closer with his eyes drooping - maybe out of tiredness or in an attempt to convince the other more. Sousuke's stomach seems to host an empty space now, because he _would,_ immediately. He would press that man down on the bed and strip him and pin his wrists together over his head and bite his lips until they bleed, he would fuck his mouth until it hurts, he would thrust the breath out of him and make his voice hoarse, but there are people there. The hotel is not an appropriate place. He looks around, before entering the room and closing the door around him, and he takes a deep breath. However his eyes seem to burn Nagisa's clothes off as if he could literally undress him with a gaze, but then he simply bends a little, grabbing Nagisa's cheeks to leave a short-lived, frustratingly short and superficial kiss.  
"Sou-chan..." Nagisa whimpers, with his hands rushing down his manager's body and clinging onto his belt. "I'm horny."  
Sousuke's jaws clench so hard his teeth hurt, and he physically has to grab Nagisa's shoulders and push him back, before shaking his head with a big lump in his throat.  
"I don't know what to tell you," he replies, despite the needy wheeze stuck down his throat. To say he is horny too would be an understatement... but Nagisa is tired. They can do it another time. And Sousuke is tired too. "Go to bed," he adds.  
"Okay, but just so you know, I'll touch myself thinking of you," Nagisa announces in a low, liquid voice.  
 _Fuck, me too_ , Sousuke thinks while speeding out of the room, his pants already feeling tight and his cheeks turning red.  
  
 **> Nagisa: " _I'm strechinh my hole_ "  
> Nagisa: " _That shhoulf be u, Souchan_ "  
> Nagisa: " _We havent donw it in a whilr huh_ "  
> Nagisa: " _u shoukd know Im so titty_ "  
> Nagisa: " _so tight lol_ "**  
"Fuck," Sousuke breathes, reading those messages a mere five minutes after taking a cold shower and then laughing, horny despite the autocorrect horror. He's tired, he needs sleep, he needs to set the clock for tomorrow, but then his mind fills up with the picture in his mind of Nagisa's hips raising from the bed and his fingers thrusting inside of himself, in his mind Nagisa is panting hard and his hips are rolling, rolling, rolling slow and stuttering. _Fuck_. Tomorrow he's going to go ahead and get a quickie. It won't be the best way to properly release, but if he just keeps jerking off - as he's doing now - without actually doing the real thing, he'll probably go crazy.  
 **> Sou-chan: " _You suck at sexting_ "  
> Nagisa: " _Try typung w ur fingers in ur hoke_ "**  
 _Nagisa must be about to come_. At that thought Sousuke's cock throbs almost painfully and he does feel the temptation to ask for pics, but they're supposed to sleep at some point. _Really_. He sighs, taking a few deep breaths, and then he replies.  
 **> Sou-chan: " _go to sleep._ "  
> Nagisa: " _I came, but it didn't feel very good without you... (´∩｀。)_ "  
> Sou-chan: " _go the fuck to sleep or so help me_ "  
> Nagisa: " _Ur loss... goodnight Sou-chan ～(^з^)-☆_ "**  
"Fucking teaser," Sousuke mutters, angrily shoving his hand under the blanket and grabbing a napkin with the other. "Fucking tease, little asshole," he goes on, frowning and then beginning to arch and move immediately, to end it as soon as possible and then, finally, go to bed. No matter that he'll be dirty again. He'll take a shower tomorrow. "Fuck you, Nagisa."  
The next morning, he wakes up staring at the ceiling, with a morning wood. Which is normal. Too bad that he just woke up imagining Nagisa sitting on his cock and rubbing circles on it, and now... well, apparently he's frustrated enough to daydream about sex.  
 **> Sou-chan: _"I swear to god when this promo tour is over you won't walk for months._ "  
> Nagisa: " _Good morning Sou-chan! And good, I can't wait! (-＾〇＾-)_ "**  
  
Sousuke groans the moment he spies Nagisa trotting quietly to the elevator, the next morning after breakfast. Followed by at least five other people, all talking to him. _Fuck_ , he thinks again, sliding through the closing doors.  
"Ah, hey, Sou-chan!" Nagisa trills beaming, and everyone else looks in the manager's direction. "Good morning!"  
 _Fuck you_.  
"Good morning," he mutters, turning to the door like he was in punishment.  
However, Nagisa keeps quiet the whole way down, humming at best, which of course enables a sense of awkwardness coming from all the people in that small space. Of course for almost all of them the sense of unease is the kind any sane person would be wrapped up with in an elevator, but Sousuke has specific reasons to be tense. As in, the guy he wants to bone is standing right there, _acting all relaxed and shit_ , which of course only makes Sousuke think of all the stereotypical things he'd do to Nagisa in that moment.  
 _I really need to calm the hell down,_ he thinks.  
That becomes his mantra for the next few days, by the way.  
Nagisa eating a lollipop. Nagisa touching him in any way. Nagisa winking at him. Such innocent things make his brain stick to one thought and he knows, he _knows_ that's pathetic and perverted, and yet every time Nagisa does anything even remotely close to something that might be misconstrued as sexual, his brain comes up with a whole scenario where he pins the singer against various surfaces and has his way with him.  
It's a long week. A _very_ long week. Between dance rehearsals, singing lessons, interviews, sound-checks, tour planning, radio appearances, signing events, there is not one moment of peace. Sousuke keeps receiving requests for interviews and radio or television shows and his first wish is to turn them all down and have five goddamn minutes to properly ruin that man, but eventually he ends up accepting all of them and piling them on top of Nagisa's schedule.  
"You're not even _that_ good," he finally mutters, while showing a staff member his badge and entering the small theatre where the next event is going to be held at, with few seats but a nice atmosphere, not some grey building. The poor guy at the door frowns, probably assuming Sousuke was talking about him.  
"Sou-chan is frustrated?" Nagisa whispers, uncharacteristically serious, trying to slide a hand into Sousuke's.  
"Don't mention anything or I swear..." The older growls, glaring down at the singer who's looking back at him with an equally hungry look, and shakes his hand away as if it was burning. And then he whips his head around, walking ahead then beginning to bark at some startled roadies.  
Nagisa sighs heavily, looking down at his pants. Hopefully, he won't look at Sousuke and his body won't do anything stupid like jumping him over in the middle of his short set. That would be quite problematic.

**Author's Note:**

> So you know, I'm very fond of fanfiction about bands. I've spent years in high school writing about Muse, My Chemical Romance, Placebo and other bands and singers, so it's always something I come back to like a prodigal son (daughter?) does. I have a need to write a whole long fic about it, but a nice plot hasn't come to me yet... Plus, this fic is kinda old, but I haven't posted anything here in a while, so ima dish out some old stuff lol - well, it was February, but you get it. This specifically was very much inspired by Nashville (BRING IT BACK ABC. NETFLIX, PICK IT UP. DO SOMETHING DAMMIT). So yeah, hope someone liked it XD


End file.
